


Doing Laps

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck inside the studio, Rhett and Link find an interesting way to amuse themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Laps

Rhett squinted as he peered through dusty blinds out the foggy, wet window. Worry flowed through him as heavy streams of rain poured down like the sky was falling apart. The roads were closed, and not a soul was outside. What had been expected was just an average rainfall, but it wasn’t until a couple hours ago when the alert was announced for a hurricane and flood. The crew had left the studio earlier that day before the alert was announced, but Rhett and Link wanted to stay working late to finish up writing a script for their newest sketch.

“How bad is it?” Link asked from across the office. His mouth was full of cookie as he looked over at his taller friend, awaiting an answer. Rhett hummed uneasily as he eyed the parking lot just outside the building.

“Well, I can barely see your tires,” the blonde replied, scratching his neck as he closed the blinds, eliminating the devastating weather from his view. Link offered Rhett one of the cookies he was eating. They came in the mail from one of the mythical beasts. “No thanks, buddy,” Rhett responded as he looked through other boxes scattered around the office.

“I need something with a little more sustenance than a sugar cookie.”

“It’s too bad nothing around here delivers ‘undersea diving’ style,” Link teased with a hint of anxiety, stuffing another cookie into his mouth as he typed the last few sentences on their script. “Okay, it’s done!” he exclaimed with a semi-enthusiastic grin. He looked behind him to see an exasperated Rhett looming over an open package. “Nothing good, huh? And you checked the fridge?”

“Yeah. We’ve been holding out on getting groceries for far too long. I guess we’ve learned our lesson.” Rhett moved away from the boxes and plopped into his desk chair beside Link. “From now on, we should keep an emergency stash. All we have is coffee, cooking oil, and mailed snacks.” Link pushed the box of cookies away from him and focused all his attention on the distraught man beside him. “Who knows how long this hurricane will last, not to mention when the roads will be open again? What if the power goes out?” Link shook his head vigorously in response and buried his scrunched face into his hands.

“Please. Stop. I don’t wanna think about that. I’m tense enough as it is,” the brunet whined as he took his glasses off to rub his eyes and forehead. Rhett grew worried at the obvious distress his best friend was in. He leaned forward and reached his long arm out to Link’s shoulder, gently placing it on the sleeve of his soft cotton tee.

“I’m sorry. I know you’re trying to keep calm about all this. I’ll shut up.”

“No, it’s okay. Let’s just talk about something else.” Link placed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose and adjusted his position so that his whole body was facing his best friend. Rhett appreciated his new view of the man before him – especially the way those skinny jeans accentuated everything from Link’s lean thighs up to the belt around his hips. He shot his focus back up to Link’s eyes before he was caught staring.

“Uh, you said the script was finished?”

“Yup. Did you wanna run through it?” Link asked, putting his hand on his mouse in anticipation.

“Ehh… maybe later…” Rhett mumbled, trilling his fingertips against the denim on his knees. “We’re always working when we’re together. How ‘bout we do something just fun and spontaneous for old time’s sake?” Link brought his index finger to his lips in contemplation.

“Like what? We don’t really have much to entertain ourselves with that doesn’t involve electricity or battery power… you know. Just in case the power goes –” The flickering lights interrupted Link’s words. Thankfully, they didn’t go completely out. “Yeahh…” With that, Link turned to shut down his computer, saving the battery power he had left for when he might need it most. Rhett did the same with his own, closing his laptop and attempting to shove it into its cluttered case. The motion in the corner of his eye made Link turn around. He was drawn to the wiggle and sway in Rhett’s full hips as the taller man adjusted his position for better leverage. He quickly averted his gaze when Rhett stood back up having successfully packed away his Macbook. He kept his widened eyes locked on Rhett’s, trying to hide the fact that he was practically checking out his best friend.

“You okay?” Rhett asked, brows furrowed as he focused on the brunet before him. A blush crept onto that spectacled face. He quickly grew too flustered to keep calm, and jumped out of his chair towards the thermostat by the door.

“It’s kinda hot in here…” the anxious brunet mumbled before turning the temperature down a few degrees. When he returned to his desk, Rhett was already seated and locking his focus on Link. The blonde held a suspicious gaze as a slight grin bunched up one of his cheeks. “So, uh… What do you have in mind?” The shorter of the two asked as he plopped down into his swiveling desk chair. The lights flicker again, startling the two men.

“I dunno… rock paper scissors?”

“Nah. That’ll get boring after a couple rounds.” Rhett shifted in his chair and tried to come up with another idea.

“Charades?”

“That’s not as fun with just two people,” Link commented. He slouched back in his chair, pushing his knees further out towards Rhett. Link’s voluptuous thighs called to him once again. The blonde tried to think of activities for two, but all that filled up his mind involved him interacting with that crotch that tantalized him from only a couple feet away. Rhett crossed his legs in attempt to hold himself together as he thought of something non-risqué to suggest.

“How ‘bout Red Hands? We haven’t played that since like high school.” Rhett shifted forward in his seat as he awaited a response. Link winced at the idea, but held his silence in uncertainty. “Oh come on. You can’t shoot down all my ideas! Throw me a bone, will ya?”

“Hmm… I don’t know, Rhett…” Rhett leaned forward and squeezed Link’s knee, making Link’s heart flutter.

“We could make this… more interesting,” Rhett suggested, staring Link down mercilessly. Link’s mouth shrank to a small ‘o’ in response, not sure where his friend was going with his idea. Eventually he collected enough of his sanity to stammer a response.

“Wha… Wh-What do you mean?” He asked, straightening his posture in his chair. Rhett removed his hand from his friend’s knee to hold Link’s trembling hands.

“We do one round. Just one round of Red Hands. If I slap your hands, I win. If you’re able to retreat, you win. The victor gets to choose an activity. No questions asked. No turning anything down.”

Link stared at the bearded man as he considered the suggestion. There was an unintelligible glint in those dark eyes that made his nerves writhe uncontrollably. Rhett grew impatient and held his hands flat out in front of him, releasing his grip on Link’s hands.

“Okay…” Link nodded as he tentatively lifted his hands to hover above Rhett’s, just close enough for their fingers to brush against the other’s palms ever so slightly. They could each feel the heat radiating off the other’s hands as their eyes met. The interaction sent chills of anticipation down Link’s spine. His hands twitched nervously as he anticipated Rhett’s possible attacks. The blonde snickered. He teased the shaking palms above his own with a simple brush of his slender fingers. The ticklish sensation sent goose bumps up Link’s arms, and his stomach knotted. The taller of the two took great pleasure from the other’s obvious discomfort, and smirked knowing he was at the advantage. He took his chance and quickly slapped the back of the brunet’s hands, laughing triumphantly.

“Nah-ah!! I ain’t lettin’ you off THAT easy. Best two out of three!!” Link barked. His determination was evident in the force and speed of his hands as he snapped them into bottom position. Rhett raised an eyebrow at him, accepting the brunet’s challenge before setting his hands into top position. His hands convulsed, anxiously waiting for Link to make his strike. Their squinted eyes focused directly into each other’s. Rhett’s muscles weakened at the intensity gleaming in Link’s dilating eyes. His attention was soon distracted by a tightening sensation in his jeans. The brunet took his chance to make his move, flipping his wrists in a deadly snap as he gave those bigger hands a loud smack.

“Whoa!!” Rhett yelped as he recoiled for a brief moment, inspecting the pink hand prints forming on the backs of his tingling hands. “Nice hit, man. You left hand prints!” He laughed as he displayed the mark to his friend, who laughed back.

“That’s what you get, boy!” Link snickered, readying his hands in the top position. The blonde slid his hands underneath. His eyes flicked between their hands and Link’s alert eyes. He held still for quite a while, testing both of their limits. After nearly a minute, Rhett calmed his fingers, letting them curl and slightly tickle Link’s tensing palms. Link bit his bottom lip, barely suppressing a whine. Rhett watched in amusement as he lightly caressed the sensitive skin of Link’s smaller hands, leaving trails of tingles against his palms and goose bumps up his arms. Rhett spotted movement beyond their hands. He grinned as the growing bulge in Link’s pants came into focus. At the sudden return to reality, Rhett jerked his hands only slightly outwards in a flash, sending Link’s own hands to fly back to his chest. The taller man pointed and laughed at his victory.

“Aww, DANG IT!! YOU FAKED ME OUT, MAN!!!” Link threw himself against the back of his office chair and sighed. “Okay, Rhett. You win. What do you want us to do?” His lap caught Rhett’s attention once more, welcoming his gaze to the brunet’s lean, smooth thighs and the folds framing his slight arousal. The blonde found himself growing more curious by the second. He was pretty sure now that Link felt similarly to how Rhett felt, but he needed to be sure before he did what he really wanted them to do. He’d wanted Link for far too long… to kiss those thick, pink lips, to rake his long fingers through those raven locks, to feel that lean, warm body against his. Rhett didn’t think he’d ever get a chance like this again… being alone in the studio with the man he adored, aroused and completely at his disposal. Rhett lowered his head as he shot Link a half-lidded gaze straight into his shimmering cerulean eyes. Link’s heart pounded as Rhett slowly formed a challenging smile. He wheeled closer, making Link’s breath hitch. That was all the blonde needed to continue.

“Give me your hands,” Rhett rasped. The baritone that rumbled in his voice made Link feel like his body was short-circuiting. It took him a few seconds to lift his trembling hands. His whole body jolted as Rhett snatched them in his own. The tall blonde rose from his seat, keeping his powerful stare as he towered over the flustered brunet. “I want to try something,” he rasped again in a half whisper. “Something we’ve never done before.” Link clenched his muscles and subconsciously held his breath as the giant moved closer until their knees met. The brunet’s heart raced at the sight of Rhett spreading his legs around his own and moving even closer. Link let out a grunt as Rhett lowered himself onto his lap.

“You’re… You’re kinda heavy…” Link commented, trying to make words through his strained breath and pursed lips. His body temperature heightened by the second, and his nerves twitched and tingled each time he felt Rhett’s hot breath on his neck. Rhett had difficulty controlling his nerves as well, even though he was the one initiating the action. He was starting to get second thoughts about his idea, but it was too late for backing down, and he was thoroughly enjoying the contact and was craving more attention from his lifelong friend. Link’s hands were slipped under Rhett’s shirt, resting tenderly against his hips. The smooth skin under his fingertips elicited a gasp through Link’s quivering lips.

“Is this okay?” the blonde whispered, beard tickling the edge of Link’s jaw. “If this is making you uncomfortable, I’ll stop.” Link took a moment to catch his breath before taking one of his hands off Rhett’s hips, placing it on the back of his friend’s head.

“Oh gosh, don’t stop… Whatever you do, don’t stop,” Link slurred, completely at the blonde’s mercy. Just hearing those words drove Rhett mad, and he instantly went for the base of Link’s neck, sucking intensely at the collarbone. “Oh… GOSH!” Link exclaimed, pressing his hands into his partner’s hip and head. Rhett shifted closer to Link’s abdomen, pressing his growing erection against the brunet’s stomach as he kissed his way up his neck. He stopped at the chin and backed away a bit to get a better look at his friend. Link’s whole face had turned bright red, and he looked back at Rhett with dazed, dilated pupils before shoving their lips together. It didn’t take long for them to lose their self-control. They grabbed and rubbed furiously at the other’s body, slipping their hands under as much clothing as they could. Rhett grew even bolder at the sensation of Link’s arousal under him, and began rocking his hips back and forth against the smaller man’s torso. Link was more than happy to reciprocate, bucking his hips to Rhett’s rhythm as best as he could under his weight. Neither of them could continue kissing at this point, both too focused on the electricity their movements were causing.

After a few minutes, Link grew frustrated and impatient. He bucked his hips even harder against his friend’s ass and whined loudly. “Rhett, I can’t take it anymore!! If we’re gonna screw around then get me outta these clothes!!” The taller man didn’t hesitate to move off Link’s lap and pull him out of the chair for another kiss. Their hands explored each other’s torsos, quickly slipping underneath their shirts and lifting them over their heads. Rhett huffed a growl and went right for Link’s collarbone again as he groped his friend’s toned, dark-haired chest.

“Good gosh, Rhett…” Link gasped, clutching the taller man’s shoulder blades. “Won’t we… need something?”

“Hm?” the blonde asked, still lost in the sensation of the smaller man’s warm skin under his mouth. His hands continued to roam all over Link’s torso until they finally settled on the back of his hips, pressing their pelvises together.

“You know… for… lubrication?” Link continued between gasps of breath as Rhett continued nibbling and lapping at the base of his neck. He hummed at the idea of actually getting physical with his best friend of thirty years. He was just anticipating a dry lap ride, but once Link made it clear what his expectations were, he gladly went along with it.

“… We have… that… that cooking oil… in the… kitchenette…” Rhett suggested between kisses as his lips made their way up to Link’s jaw, sending goose bumps down the brunet’s body.

“Cooking oil?” The two met in a kiss, giving them both a light-headed euphoria feel. “Is that a thing? That’s safe?” Rhett hummed in affirmation as he continued peppering small, ticklish kisses around Link’s mouth and jaw.

“I’ll race ya downstairs,” Rhett said as he pulled away and booked it out the office door.

“Hey!!” Link called, running after the nimble giant. The two giggled like children as their shirtless selves chased each other throughout the studio. Once they finally made it to the kitchenette and wrestled for the vegetable oil, a loud crack of thunder rattled the room and the lights flickered. “Oh wow, I forgot about the storm!” Link laughed, clinging to Rhett’s chest.

“Then I guess my distraction is working, huh?” Rhett replied, leaning in to kiss Link’s forehead. Taking the opportunity, Link snatched the oil from Rhett’s bigger hands and ran back up the stairs to their office, giggling like a fool. Amused by Link’s eagerness and burst of energy, the blonde chased after him with laughs of his own.

By the time he caught up to the hyper brunet, Link had just finished removing his skinny jeans. Once he saw his bearded companion enter the room, he squeaked and scurried to the couch on the other side of the room, oil bottle in hand. Rhett chuckled and lunged after his nearly naked friend, tackling and pinning him down against the couch. He captured his mouth with a rough, passionate kiss that muffled the sounds of their boyish laughter.

“This isn’t very comfortable… Can we take this back to my chair?” Link asked, breaking their kiss. With that, Rhett dragged them both off the couch and led Link onto his office chair. The brunet watched eagerly as Rhett turned around and removed his skinny jeans, bending over to peel them off his long legs. Link licked his lips at the sight of his companion’s backside rocking and tilting in a teasing manner. Before giving Rhett the chance to stand back up straight, Link grabbed the taller man’s hips and pulled him onto his lap. The two laughed again while the smaller man wrapped his arms around Rhett’s bare torso.

“Put the oil down and let me turn around, you nut,” Rhett laughed, reaching back to tickle his way out of Link’s grip. He put the bottle down on the desk next to him as Rhett got up to turn around so that they were facing each other. The blonde rocked his hips against Link’s crotch again, but this time only the thin layers of their briefs were all that separated them. Gasps and moans escaped both of them as the speed of their pelvises increased. Once again, Rhett could feel Link’s rapidly hardening member prodding at his cleft with each thrust. “Okay, Link… Ready… when you are,” Rhett strained between heavy gasps.

With that. Link grabbed for the bottle of vegetable oil, giving Rhett the cue to remove his briefs. As the grey briefs made their way down Rhett’s slender legs, Link took it upon himself to move his own briefs down his thighs until they fell to the floor under his office chair. Just as he started opening the bottle, Rhett placed a hand on his to stop him.  
“Let me do it,” Rhett practically whispered, gazing intensely into Link’s dilating pools. “I want to please you as much as possible.” Link blushed at the statement.

“Are… Are you saying you want to coat my cock in cooking oil? Like… with your hands?” He grew even more eager as Rhett nodded, popping the cap open in the process. In a heartbeat, he squirted the oil into his hands and took a firm hold of Link’s member, which twitched at the sudden touch. “Ohhhh GOSH!!” Link bellowed, a little louder than he anticipated, as the blonde’s large, agile hands coated his burgeoning erection with skillful strokes and gentle squeezes. The brunet whined at the loss of contact once Rhett was finished. After a brief moment of contemplation, the blonde used whatever was left on his hand to massage his entrance. He kept at it, lolling his head back and breathing more audibly, making Link even more excited.

“You ready, Link?” Rhett asked, hovering over the other man’s lap, and hoisting himself up with Link’s strong shoulders. Link nodded breathlessly, leaving his mouth hung open. The brunet took his slippery manhood and aligned it with Rhett’s entrance as he slowly lowered onto it. The blonde groaned and gasped the further he went. The sensation of being penetrated by his best friend’s oily hardness was unlike anything he had ever imagined. It strained his ring of muscle, yet his friend’s length filling inside him felt incredible. The two voices blended into a harmony of delicious moans of pleasure until Rhett hit the base of Link’s cock. 

“Oh, faahhhh… Rhett… good… gosh…” Link moaned before laughing incredulously. Rhett growled a baritone moan in response as his head spun. “Dude! Are you okay?!?!” The blonde’s squinted eyes and pursed lips slowly relaxed as his body adapted to the foreign sensation and the stretching. “Rhett? Say something! You’re kinda scaring me.”

“I-I’m good. This is good. I… You’re just… a lot bigger than I anticipated,” Rhett answered as his hands found their way to the chest before him… the chest he always admired and would touch as often and nonchalantly as possible. His fingers combed through the thick dark curls until he was fully relaxed. At that point, he finally started moving up, down, back, and forth, experimenting with different angles. Once he found the right spot, Rhett yelped out an enthusiastic groan. He leaned over Link’s shoulder for support and increased his speed, making sure Link’s member kept hitting that same spot. Now with Rhett’s new position, Link took advantage of the fresh skin of his friend’s neck, nipping, kissing, and lapping at the soft, salty flesh and letting out soft hums and moans in response to all the stimulation he was getting. His hands had made their way to Rhett’s backside and grabbed a firm hold at his cheeks, assisting Rhett’s efforts. They were so lost in the moment that they didn’t notice the lights flickering again, after a bolt of lightning shining through the blinds. They just kept moving against each other – Rhett working his legs to move him up and down while Link enthusiastically bucked his hips to his friend’s accelerating rhythm. Soon enough, the stimulation in his ass, the tickling nibbles on his neck, and the friction of his erection against Link’s stomach pushed Rhett over the edge. His hot streams of milky white splashed onto both men’s chests, but he still kept moving up and down on Link’s lap until Link came shortly after. The blonde finally stopped to revel in the strange, but pleasing feeling of the warm seed spilling inside him.

It was then that the lights zapped out in the office after a strong flash of lightning. The only light entering the room was the dim stormy light from the cloudy evening sky, as well as random bursts of lightning every once in a while through the closed blinds. The only sounds heard in the hot, musky room were the heavy pants from the two exhausted men, still in their position on Link’s office chair. The tall blonde’s long legs laid limp on the sides of the seat, while his arms were flopped over Link’s shoulders. After a moment to catch his breath, he nuzzled into the side of Link’s neck and hummed softly.

“This was nice…” he mumbled as the bridge of his nose caressed the underside of Link’s defined jaw. “We should do this more often.”

“This was the best idea you’ve ever had, Rhett.” The blonde moved back and shot Link an offended, yet amused look.

“Hey! I have lots of good ideas!”

“I never said any of your ideas were bad,” Link chuckled, pushing Rhett back against his chest in a sticky embrace. His lips pressed against the taller man’s cheek as he continued, “I just said this one was your best.” Rhett giggled softly as he nuzzled and kissed Link back. The two kept exchanging little pecks and nuzzles until they grew uncomfortable and got off the chair. They kissed passionately on the lips once they were up on their feet.

“We should clean ourselves up,” Rhett suggested with a hint of amusement. They held each other close, navigating through the semi-darkness to the restroom.

“Hey, Rhett?”

“Yeah?”

“Now that the power’s actually out now, do you have any other ideas on how we can entertain ourselves until morning?” Link asked with a sly grin that was just barely visible in the greyness of the room. “I don’t think we’ll be out of here any time soon.” The shorter man grazed his hand against the other’s bicep, eliciting a suggestive chuckle.

“I got something up my sleeve…”

“You’re naked. You don’t have sleeves,” Link teased.

“Oh you know what I mean, you jerk,” Rhett laughed, playfully punching the brunet’s shoulder.

“Now there’s an idea,” Link suggested, jerking his wrist a couple times as he stepped into the shower, Rhett following suit with a suggestive chuckle.


End file.
